Hearts of the Void
by AbsoluteZero77
Summary: He was given power to save the one he loved. Yet that power came at a cost, he could see everything. It all became so boring to him, how their many lives played out. Until he realized, there was someone who'd escaped this. Someone who had little lives, and was full of surprise. This is how he would cope, with those who were ignored. Within the Void, there is love and death.


**AN- Hello everybody, welcome back! Now I kinda felt like this story needed to be redone as I'd pretty much run out of ideas and I know you guys really enjoyed this story so here we are. Now I also put up a poll, not many chose, but I'm scrapping Oblivion and giving him powers like Ophis, with a few of my own. The main pairing will still be Issei x Sona, don't worry. It will be a harem, and I'll have a list of definites and maybes on there. Let me know who you guys want. I also feel the need to say, give this a chance and I'll explain some things in the end note. Last thing, this will now be set at the end of season one. Enough stalling, welcome back to this and as always...Enjoy the Show!**

Within Issei's mind, he floated there in silence. The last thing he remembered was the Rating Game, until…

'I...failed. I couldn't protect Rias, I let that bastard win!' He thought inwardly. How could he have let this happen? Now Rias would be forced to marry Riser and live as his puppet basically, he'd inferred enough about devil society to know that it would work like a peerage almost, and in this case Riser was the King.

"I can help, you know." A voice rang out, yet nobody was near him. No one could be, Ddraig was silent, meaning Issei could be the only one inside his own head.

"Not true, I'm here. And I have a deal for you." The voice said again, almost aware of his thoughts. Issei looked around before he saw himself, but not him. This Issei was...different, much different. He had black hair, pale skin, and cold grey eyes. He seemed to be wearing the negative version of his normal clothes, a blue shirt with white jacket and white pants.

"Who are you?" Issei asked the figure.

"I am many things, the first void, the timeline viewer, but originally, I was Ophis, the Dragon God of Infinity. But I'm from another version of your world. A world dead and long forgotten." He said, looking Issei in the eye. Confused by this,

"What do you mean? What are you talking about?" He asked, irritated. Ophis sighed and walked closer.

"I don't feel like explaining, so let me just show you how pointless your life is." He said, tapping his forehead. And in a single instant Issei saw so much. Ophis' own world, everything that happened, the destruction of the other Dragon God and his world as a result. How he'd jumped from world to world until he came to this one. When he pulled his hand away, Issei understood. He'd seen Ophis's life, how he'd defeated Great Red, the other Dragon God. How his world had been destroyed as a result of their fight, his traveling to other worlds, other versions of himself and others. And finally how he'd come here, buried himself inside Issei when he was just a child.

"So you see? I've grown so tired of observing your worlds. But you yourself, you are so interesting. You aren't special, no dark past, no unique power other than that dragon in your arm. You know there's only one other like you? The original shall we say? But enough of that. You want to save that girl don't you? Rias?" He asked, snapping Issei out of his reverie, trying to figure out what he was saying.

"Yes, I do. I...I love her too much to not want to." Ophis smiled a bit.

"Alright then, you desire power to help her? To beat that chicken down?" He asked.

"I do, I need power." Issei said, stepping forward.

"Very well Issei, I'll give you my power, no strings attached. Just don't complain if you don't like the results." He said. Nodding,

"I won't. Just...let me save her." Ophis extended his hand,

"Then shake my hand, and take my power." Issei did, and Ophis grinned wildly.

"All of it, and all of me." He said as he began fading, being absorbed by Issei.

'I've grown so tired of living, so become me, become the new Dragon God of the Void.' Ophis's voice rang out one last time before Issei woke up.

When he did, he felt something off. He didn't feel much, not in a physical sense, but emotionally. He couldn't describe it, but the longer he thought about it the more it felt right. Shaking his head he got up off his bed. Looking up at the clock and to the invitation on the desk, he'd missed a lot of the engagement party.

"Time to make an entrance I suppose." He said to himself as a black magic circle appeared under him. In an instant he was gone. In the Underworld, the party was coming to a close. People were beginning to grow tired, and Sirzechs and Riser both saw fit to say their farewells to the guests. They were about to do so when the lights at once shut off. Normally this wouldn't be a problem as devils are able to see in pitch black, but this felt different. The doors were kicked in, flying across the ballroom before crashing into the walls.

"Sorry I'm late everyone, but I was a bit indisposed. I hope I'm not being a bother." Issei said as the lights flicked back on, revealing Issei, who looked much like Ophis had, but his red shirt remained. Everyone was shocked, both by his appearance to those who knew him, and the act of crashing the party to those who didn't.

"Now now, why are you all silent? I mean, it isn't everyday something like this happens. A marriage between Phenix and Gremory? Sure you've all been here a while so it may have sunken in, but…well I don't know where I was going, but I do know, that I don't want this to happen, and it won't." He said, he seemed so uninterested in this, evident in his voice. The lack of any care or empathy in his voice.

"Wh...what is this?! How'd you find your way here?!" Riser shouted, shaking off the confusion.

"Simple, your magic reeks of burnt corpses, I could smell it all the way from the human world." He said walking forward.

"Now Sirzechs, I know you wanted for me and this bird to fight, entertain the guests. But it's late, they must be tired. So let this be a private affair. I challenge Riser for Rias's hand in marriage." He said loudly for all to hear.

"No way! I settled things about this with the Rating Game!" Riser said annoyed that someone like Issei dared challenge him.

"Yes you did, but I'm challenging you separately. This has nothing to do with them. So why not? Are you scared? Does the thought of me beating you send shiver down your spine? Or maybe this facade of yours, all that bravado and nonsense about you being immortal, maybe it's all just a ruse because you know that inside, you're just a sad little shit. Someone who no one loves or cares about." Issei said, clearly getting a reaction from Riser, who was fuming now.

"So which is it? Are you scared to lose? Or scared that we'll all see you for what you are. And I know it. There are so many similarities, so great a chance that you're just a weak, little bird." He said. Riser lost it then and there, charging at Issei.

"I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT!" He shouted in a rage. Just before the blow connected, Issei moved his head, the punch whizzing right by him.

"Pathetic. Please tell me you have more to offer than that." He said before he seemingly appeared behind him. Raising his foot he kicked him, sending him into the crowd. Rias and peerage couldn't move, couldn't speak. Was this really Issei? He seemed so confident, so disconnected from the fact that someone in the crowd could get hurt. Riser screamed from the crowd as he broke through, his limbs on fire as he began swinging at him in all directions. His face flushed with anger as Issei seemed to dodge each hit perfectly. He had a wide grin on his face, seemingly enjoying this.

"You know, I don't really want to save her anymore." He said, almost offhandedly as he swirled around another kick.

"Rias just doesn't appeal to me. She's a princess sure, but that's it." He said, his voice being carried across the room, even to where Rias could hear in disbelief.

"It's just...she lacks so much development. All I see in her is just a princess trying to prove she's more. And that's it. No depth at all. It's so shallow." He said grabbing Riser's hand.

"But you don't know what I'm talking about do you? It all seems gibberish." He said, crushing his hand easily.

"I've seen this song and dance so many times before, so let's end this shall we?" He asked, letting go of his hand, now bloody and broken, yet not healing. Issei swung for his stomach, connecting with great force, sending Riser into a collapsed heap on the ground.

"There is someone though, someone who...intrigues me so. No matter how hard I search, I see nothing of her. The Leviathan, she makes me so curious. I'm glad she isn't here, though." He said as he kicked Riser onto his back.

"Because I'd hate to have her watch as I do this." He said, his tone dead. Raising his hand, a hole seemed to open under it.

"Ouroboros, the snake that eats itself, the Devourer who eats in infinity. Have your feast." Issei said as the air around his seemed to be sucked into the hole. Riser began to choke, as he did his skin began to pale as all color seemed to pull from him, and as he began to still Issei stopped.

"But, I'm too nice to let you just eat him entirely. So you live Riser, don't squander my generosity, it only comes once." He said as the hole closed. Issei began to walk to Rias, now in tears at this.

"I'm sorry, but I can't love you, it just isn't possible. Besides, I'm not worth it, so go find someone who is." He said quietly, all the peerage looking at him with mixed looks. Mostly disgust and hate. Sure he'd freed Rias from the marriage, but he'd also stomped on her heart and didn't seem to care.

"And my wedding present, I know it's late, seeing as it's canceled. But I hope it makes you happy." He said as he waved his hand, and eight Pawn pieces appeared on the table. He smiled sadly, when he saw her, he saw so many version of her. Some happy, some sad, but still she just seemed so boring to him. It was maddening to him. And without a word, he began to walk away, leaving the devils and his former self behind. His mind began racing,

'The Leviathan, I've only seen her briefly.' One part of his mind said

'The Artists, whom were my former life's tormentors.' Another thought

'The Copycat, reverse of the same thing, yet it isn't.' A third mumbled

'And the Blue Dragon, who dwells in the cavern.' The final thought. Issei smirked a bit as he vanished, going back home.

"Maybe this will be interesting, for a while anyway."

 **End Note- Now before you go off on me I have some reasons. Now, this will be an Issei x Sona main pairing, let me reiterate. But I've obviously changed a lot. The idea to have an alternate Ophis merge with Issei to create this, along with all the hints at him seeing other versions of his lives all stems from waaaaaaay too much listening to Errorvania and Undertale in general. Though the music gave me the inspiration to work on this in the first place so I'm not complaining. So I have a challenge for all of you guys. The first in the reviews to tell me each girl besides Sona in order gets a shoutout in the next chapter. Separately the first to tell me my basis for what I'm getting at with the variations of Issei and when he saw the same in Rias also gets a shoutout. But, I'm back with this so please enjoy!**

 **Read Review Doveturtle**


End file.
